Ushio
by K.B Ayami Malfoy
Summary: "Por favor Nagisa no me quites a Ushio, no quiero perderla como te perdí a ti" Tomoya está por perder a su pequeña, ¿Qué recuerdos y pensamientos pasa por su mente? Final alternativo de Clannad After the Story Spoilers.


_Tenía este fic publicado en otra página y no me acuerdo por que no lo puse, aquí. Bien, aquí está y espero sus críticas. La verdad es que es sencillo y corto. Con SPOILERS y un final trágico. _

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Nagisa, han pasado ya cinco años desde que te fuiste de mi lado, cuatro largos y dolorosos años. Mi vida ha sido un total fracaso, me heconvertido en lo que más he temido, te he fallado. Y por esa razón no podía cuidar a nuestra hija, que por cierto es igualita a ti o eso me han dicho Sanae y el viejo, no tengo el valor de verla a los ojos, no quiero que me vea como he fracasado. Nagisa, tu me cambiaste, tal vez si no te hubiera conocido ahora estuvieras viva y con tu familia mientras que yo seguiría con mi patética vida.

Las Navidades volvieron a ser las mismas de antes que te conociera, los día de San Valentín me volvieron un día estúpido, lo digo porque solo ese día las parejas aprovechan para decirse que se quieren, si supieran que en cualquier momento les podría pasar lo que me pasó a mi, ese día sería siempre.

¿Qué pasó Nagisa? Prometiste que el próximo año íbamos a ir a la playa con nuestra hija, prometiste que nunca te ibas a ir. Extraño tu sonrisa, cuando llorabas por cualquier tontería, cuando cantabas esa cancioncita de la Familia Dango, ahora escucharla de lugar de sonarme ridícula me parece una melodía triste para mis oídos y para mi corazón si es que aún lo tenga, porque desde que partiste siento como si hubiera muerto.

-¿No crees que hay que pensar en un nombre?- dijiste acariciando tu abultado vientre.

-Tendría que ser dos, uno de niño y otro de niña.- Me acerqué a ti y te sonreí

-Me gustaría que fuera un nombre que me recuerde a ti.- dijiste sonrojada.

-Yo preferiría que fuera con el tuyo.

-Pero mi nombre no tiene muchas combinaciones- dijiste.- ¿Qué te parece Ushio?

-¿Ushio?- pregunté un tanto confuso.

-"Ushio" significa mar y mi nombre significa olas, así que me gusta que fuera Ushio- respondiste.

-Entonces Ushio será y es perfecto tanto para hombre como para mujer- Te sonreí y me senté junto a ti- Nagisa prométeme que el próximo año traeremos a nuestra hija aquí juntos.- dije mientras recargabas tu cabeza en mi hombre y asentías.- También prométeme que nunca te alejarás de mi.

-Te lo prometo

Realmente soy un fracasado, yo tenía que haber ocupado tu lugar. Te lo dije Nagisa, te dije que fuera en un lugar seguro, pero creo que sabias lo que iba pasar que lo que querías era poder ver a nuestra hija, a nuestra pequeña Ushio, la cargué, era tan pequeña en ese momento, tan delicada, tan frágil como tú.

Te lo pido Nagisa, no te la lleves, déjame vivir con ella, déjame sentir su amor, hasta hace poco pude en sentirme un papá, y aunque fue muy difícil para mi adaptarme, lo logré, la llevo a la escuela, voy con ella a que juegue beisbol con el viejo, incluso conoció a mi padre, le hablé de ti. Te lo pido por favor Nagisa, aún no te la lleves.

Hasta parece que la vida me odia, que no quiera que sea feliz, perdí a mi mamá antes de conocerla y de poco a poco a mi padre, aunque ya lo haya perdonado, esos años de ausencia no se olvidan, cuando parecía que mi vida no tenía luz apareciste, y me demostraste que las personas que más sufren son las que más fuertes son. Pero te fuiste y me devolviste la soledad.

Nagisa, cuanto nos haces falta, no solo a mí, hasta hace poco, mientras estábamos en casa de tus padres, en la noche pensando que nos habíamos dormido, escuché como tu padre le decía a Sanae que ya podía llorar, cinco años Nagisa cinco años tu madre evitó llorar por Ushio, ahora por fin ella pudo desahogarse, yo creo que ya tuve lo suficiente, aunque aun siento que no es lo suficiente, pero estando con Ushio me siento a tu lado, ¿Sabes que ella también ha llorado por ti?, ella sufre mucho por tu ausencia, aunque no me lo diga, lo sé, ella lloró a mi lado cuando por primera vez después de muchos años hable de ti.

La veo recargándose en la ventana admirando el bello paisaje, he juntado el valor necesario para hacerlo y creo que es hora.

-Ushio- la llamo y ella voltea a verme curiosa.- ¿Quieres…. quieres que te cuente de mamá?- la veo sonreír ligeramente y me dice que sí, se acerca más a mi hasta sentarse a lado mio.

Respiro profundo.

-Veamos…- dijo pensado por donde empezar- Tu madre era una llorona, y también insegura, la primera vez que la conocía noté que era débil. Pero también muy considerada, Sanae nunca le pudo hacer la comida para el colegio y a ella no le importaba ya que sabía que tenía mucho trabajo… después….- me detuve por un momento, tus recuerdos vienen a mi mente como una película, mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, sin importar que tu hija esta a mi lado las empiezo a dejar caer- Nagisa…- digo tu nombre en susurro, siento una pequeña mano en mi brazo y levanto mi rostro empapado para ver a nuestra pequeña llorando.

-Papá…- la oigo decir por primera vez

-¿Por qué estas llorando tú también?- digo secándole las lágrimas.- Lo siento Ushio, lo siento por haberte hecho recordar a mamá.

Ella niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

-Vamos Ushio, nos esperan en casa- digo tomando su mano y te digo "Nagisa, por fin la encontré, encontré una nueva razón para volver a vivir".

Por eso estoy aquí con mi hija en brazos, tal como cuando tú te enfermaste la primera vez y tu padre te llevó a ese lugar y aunque no te recuperaste del todo estuviste unos años más. Nagisa, eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido y quiero que mi hija, nuestra hija sea así, o mucho más, quiero saber que cuando me vaya ella sea una hermosa joven y amable con tú.

Te prometo que la voy a cuidar, que estaré desde ahora en adelante en todos sus cumpleaños, en todas sus reuniones escolares. ¿Sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando me dijo papá por primera vez?, ¿Sabes que lloró al no encontrar su juguete?

-¡Ushio!- la llamé desde el otro lado del campo- ¿Lo encontraste?- niega con la cabeza y me acercó a ella.

-¿Estuviste buscando todo este rato que no estuve?- pregunto y ella solo gime como respuesta.

-Ushio- digo poniéndome a su altura- Creo que no vas a encontrar el juguete.- digo mirando su carita triste- Te compraré otro- dije tratando de consolarla, pero eso la pone más de lo que estaba.

-Solo hay uno- dice casi queriendo llorar.

La miró confundido- Eso no es cierto, en la tienda vi varios iguales.

Ella baja su mirada y se toma de ambas manos- Pero ese fue elegido especialmente por ti para mí- siento su voz más cortada, como si ya no aguantara las ganas de llorar- Eso fue el primer regalo que papá me dio- La miro sorprendido por sus palabras y por alguna razón quería llorar con ella.

-Ushio… ¿Te sientes sola?

Ella solo asiente.

-¿Fue divertido venir conmigo?

-Sí

-Ushio… he sido un mal padre por muchos años, por favor déjame empezar de nuevo, te prometo que seré el mejor padre, ¿Me dejarás?

Sonríe y se acerca más a mí.

-Sanae me dijo que si quería llorar lo hiciera donde nadie me viera- dice con su voz dulce- Y en los brazos de papá- dice llorando- ¿Puedo llorar en los brazos de papá ahora?- yo con múltiples lágrimas en mis ojos asiento y la abrazo fuerte. La escucho llorar más fuerte y se aferra más a mí. Yo lo único que le puedo decir es "Lo siento"

Si me la dejas un tiempo más te prometo que le cantaré todas las noches la canción de la Familia Dango, le compraré todo lo que ella quiera, pero sobre todo la voy a amar.

No me la quites, aún no.

No la quiero perder como te perdí a ti. No quiero volver a sufrir, no quiero.

No habrá día en el que no te ruegue para que no te la lleves, ya no dormiré para asegurarme que mi hija siga conmigo, ya no festejaré ninguna fecha hasta que ella este bien.

Siento como se remueve en mis brazos y me llama.

-Papi….

-Ushio, por favor…- digo llorando.

-Papi…Te amo- dice con su ya débil voz.

-Yo también- la abrazo fuerte pretendiendo que así no se va a ir, pero mi intento es en vano, siento como se desvanece, siento como se va, lloro y veo a un punto específico donde una luz se encuentra.- Nagisa…

-Gracias por cuidarla.- me dices con tu cálida sonrisa- Ahora me toca a mí.

Grito tu nombre, grito el de nuestra hija.

Quiero que sea un sueño, quiero despertar de esta pesadilla. Me niego a aceptar que es real.

Caigo sobre el suelo con mi hija, me abrazo más ella y te digo en mi mente.

Nagisa si este es el final que sea el mio también, no me dejes solo otra vez….

Escucho desde lejos tu canción y sé que eso significa el final de todo.

Adiós Nagisa

Adiós Ushio

Adiós a mi corazón.

Quizás algún día las vuelva a ver y podamos ser una familia feliz, pero ese momento tardará en llegar.

.

* * *

.

_Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos o cualquier verdura que tengan._

_K.B. Ayami._


End file.
